Boys will be boys
by GenieWiz
Summary: AU. Kaneki and Ayato are on the same basketball team, and they had just won a major game. Hide is going to throw a party at his house. In the locker room, Ayato gets excited and Kaneki helps him. Kaneki/Ayato


**Not enough AyatoxKaneki on this site**

* * *

The game resulted in a victory, thanks to the efforts of all the members on the team doing their best from start to end.

Ayato was a starter and played through all quarters, and as the buzzer ended, him and Kaneki made an alley oop buzzer beater. It was amazing.

As Ayato made a quick jog to the bench for a water break and a few minutes of rest, sweat trickled down his forehead and onto the court below, the sound of his shoes squeaking against the floorboard.

He poured the water into his mouth and drank, the liquid falling down into his throat, replenishing his thirst. He set the bottle down and lifted the bottom of his shirt up, and wiped his face with it. Also, showing off that almost-visible six pack.

When Ayato finished wiping his face, letting the shirt's fabric slip out of his hands, his eyes slipped upwards to gaze into the face of Kaneki, who was giving him a warm smile.

Something that made him feel good inside. That made him feel comfortable.

"What's up?" Ayato gave Kaneki a smirk. Kaneki held his hand out.

"Come on. Let's get dressed. We're all going to Hide's place to party." Kaneki stated. Ayato grabbed his hand.

As the warm sensation of Kaneki's hand flooded Ayato's brain, somehow with dopamine and other chemicals, it sent chills down his spine and surges of energy throughout his entire body. His heart started beating faster. His cheeks flushed.

He let go as soon as Kaneki pulled him up from the bench.

All the boys on the varsity basketball team headed for the lockers.

Ayato's brain was all jumbled up and he couldn't think straight. For what reason could touching his teammate's hand make him so _excited?_

Ayato's eyes widened as he realized; blood flowed quickly to a certain area. He ran straight for the bathroom and shut himself in a stall.

His breathing picked up; he couldn't understand why he was so flustered at the moment, why he was feeling like this, _why_ there was an incredible sensation of tighness at his lower area, why Kaneki was the one who gave it to him-

He almost choked when there was a few knocks on the door to his stall. "Yes?" Ayato squeaked out, hoping not to sound too suspicious.

"Ayato? You okay?" The familiar voice of Kaneki rang through his ears. Ayato gulped.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. A few seconds of silence before Kaneki spoke once again, "Alright. Don't spend too much time in there." And then footsteps, slowly sounding out.

Ayato sighed. He focused back to the problem on hand.

Why the hell was he aroused in the first place?

Ayato didn't want people to hear him fapping in the bathroom stall, so he decided to wait it out until his teammates were done dressing and out of the locker room.

After a few minutes, all the talking had died down, there was hardly any noise, so Ayato slowly opened the stall door. He almost shit his pants when he saw Kaneki standing there, his jersey off of his torso, his abs exposed.

Blood dripped down his nose. And Kaneki saw it.

"Ayato?" That sound was music to Ayato's ears; he didn't even know why. He loved the way his name rolled off of his crush's tongue, how it sounded so melodic, and wondering what it what sound like if he was screaming it in pleasure.

Oh. So that's why Ayato was aroused.

He has a huge crush on Kaneki.

"Nothing!" Ayato growled, walking past Kaneki and to his locker. What Ayato didn't notice was that his erection through his pants was completely visible.

And Kaneki noticed it.

Kaneki wanted to see.

Ayato threw his jersey off and stuffed it in his locker, trying to cover up the fact he had a painfully embarassing situation going on.

Ayato's eyes shot wide open when Kaneki grabbed his shoulder and pinned him against the lockers. They stared into eachother's eyes. Kaneki's gaze bore into his.

And it was so _intense._

"Are you interested?" Kaneki asked, his voice low and husky, slightly dripping with lust.

"In what?" Ayato asked, his heart rate speeding up slow and steady.

Kaneki glanced down at his erection. Ayato gulped when Kaneki stared into his eyes, as if searching for some sort of answer.

And Ayato wanted him to find that answer.

Ayato already knew his answer. He wanted Kaneki all to himself.

"In me." Kaneki leaned in so close, their lips inches apart, and it took all of Ayato's self-control to not give in and just fuck him right on the spot.

Kaneki's seduction was working. He brushed his lips against Ayato's.

And that was when Ayato lost it.

Ayato forcefully grabbed Kaneki and pinned him against the wall, his arms at either side of Kaneki's face.

"Don't fuck with me." Ayato growled, his face close. The look Ayato gave him was like a predator face to face with its prey. However, those roles switched when Kaneki's eyes narrowed, and he flipped their positions so that he was the one pinning the prey against the wall.

"If you're curious, then I want you to know that I'm not fucking around. I'm serious." Kaneki gently placed his lips onto Ayato's.

Soft. Sweet. Ayato's brain was flooded with all sorts of feelings and chemicals. He couldn't even feel anything except the sensation of Kaneki's lips on his.

Without a conscious thought, Ayato kissed back, fierce and harsh, drowning his mind into the feeling of his crush's mouth roaming on his.

So wet. So warm. So _good._

Kaneki didn't give in; he returned the favor with even more intensity. Their lips crashed together, both of them trying to dominate the other. Ayato let out a moan when Kaneki licked the other's lips.

Kaneki took control and left Ayato to a writhing mess, his body all shaken up from the make out session they were having.

It was also Ayato's first kiss.

Kaneki explored the inner area of Ayato's mouth, and Ayato was left succumbed to his complete control, and Kaneki slid his hands down Ayato's bare chest. Ayato's eyes squeezed shut even further than they already were.

One of Kaneki's hand massaged Ayato's nipple; Ayato moaned at the feeling, and Kaneki's other hand tugged at the hem of Ayato's basketball shorts. Ayato's eyes shot wide open and he pushed Kaneki back.

"What are you trying to do?" Ayato rasped out; he was obviously left in a condition such as a hot mess. His breathing was unstable, his heart rate was high, and sweat trickled down his pores. Kaneki smirked.

"You look like you could use some help." Kaneki's eyes glowed at the sight of Ayato so messed up. Messed up for him.

Ayato didn't admit it, but he really wanted to feel Kaneki's hands on him.

Really badly.

As if Kaneki read his mind, he tugged his basketball shorts off of Ayato's body, along with his underwear. Ayato blushed as he was bare in front of Kaneki.

Kaneki caressed him with soft kisses along his neck and on his lips as his fingers touched the tip of Ayato's member. Ayato moaned softly at the touch.

Kaneki's kissing slowed down as he ran his fingers around Ayato's length.

Ayato's body shook at the sentiment of Kaneki wrapping his fingers around his aching member and started moving his hand up and down; something that feel _amazing_ to Ayato and he wanted more of it.

"Nnnnnng..." Ayato grunted as Kaneki picked up the speed of his pumps, precum dripping down from Ayato's slit and onto the base, and Kaneki used it as lubricant to make the sensation much more enjoyable for him. Ayato was grateful, however, he couldn't show it, as he was now lying down on his back on a bench. Kaneki leaned down on top of him, not showing any mercy and continued at the fierce actions, trying to make Ayato just give in.

"Your stamina is reputable." Kaneki took his hands off of Ayato's member and Ayato looked up confused, wondering why he had stopped, but then his mind wandered off somewhere else when he was engulfed in a cavern of complete ecstasy.

It flooded his mind. Thoughts of Kaneki ran rampant throughout Ayato's consciousness, it was the only thing he was able to set his mind straight on as he was being sucked off for the first time in his life.

It felt amazing; he wondered exactly why Kaneki had been so skilled at this. "Aaahhhhh!" A moan too sinful for a human escaped his mouth when Kaneki licked a certain spot. Kaneki hummed while sucking him, his head bobbing up and down, and Ayato threw his head back, scrunching his eyes in pleasure.

Kaneki continued the motion over and over again, Ayato wasn't able to think straight at all, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, along with his lower half twitching unvoluntary as he hit his orgasm; his body rocking against the bench as he came into Kaneki's mouth.

Ayato lay there, drooling and completely spent from his orgasm, and minutes passed with him not realizing anything at all, until Kaneki woke him from his thoughts and stood there, completely dressed.

"Come on, Hide's party is in a few hours." Kaneki said, checking the watch on his wrist and acting completely normal, as if Ayato wasn't sitting on the bench completely naked and he just gave him a blowjob. Ayato sighed through his nose and sat up, throwing on a grey T-shirt and some black jeans, along with his Vans.

They left the locker room together.

Ayato wasn't expecting what happened at the party that night for him to actually happen.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it sucks(and swallows). This is my first time writing yaoi.**


End file.
